Lost Now But Not Forever
by xXGothicVampiressXx
Summary: Koneko lost her family, and now she lives with Lee and Guy. Now she's so distant they hardly know her. thou she does slightly like lee.. MAY BE DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my latest story it's kinda sad but you'll get used to it. Oh and Lee lives with Guy. And yes I know Guy isn't his father so shut up. I'm just making them live together for the sake of my story and Guy acts like lee's dad but lee doesn't always listen(sounds like me). The song lyrics are from The Hell Song by Sum 41

Prolouge: Whole Outside Broken Inside

Third Person POV

Everybody's got their problems (problems).  
Everbody says the same thing to you.  
It's just a matter of how you solve them (solve them),  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through.  
I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised.  
Step back to see what's going on.  
I can't believe this happened to you...  
This happened to you...

Guy and Lee were walking down the street to Lee's friend's house. Guy would have let Lee walk there since it was only three house down from theirs, but because they lived in a really bad part of town, and Lee was only three, he walked him there. When they reached the house they found the door was open so they walked inside. When they entered the hallway the heard someone crying in the room to the left. Guy peeked his head inside the room then told Lee to stay where he was. Lee didn't listen and followed Guy into the living room.

The living room floor was cover with blood and scattered around the room were six dead bodies. In the corner of the room sat the only remaining member of the Kinake clan. Koneko Kinake. Guy ran over to the girl and picked her up. He and Lee then ran the long distance from Koneko's house to the hospital.

It's just a problem now I'm faced with. Am I,  
Not the only one who hates to stand by?  
Complications headed first in this line,  
With all these pictures running through my mind.  
Knowing endless  
Consequenses  
I feel so useless in this.  
Get back,  
Step back,  
And as for me, I can't believe,

By the time they reached the hospital Koneko had passed out. Right when they walked into the hospital a nurse who just happened to be walking by saw the state Koneko was in and told them to follow her to the Emergency Room. They laid her on the small bed in the room and waited for the doctor to come look at her.

After awhile the doctor came and looked her over.

"She has a lot of injuries. The worst of them being: one kunai in her left shoulder, two broken arms, two broken legs, several broken ribs, one kunai in her left ankle, one kunai in her right wrist, a cut on her left arm, a cut on her right leg, a gash on the back of her head, and who ever did this to her gave her an odd sort of poison that is the only cause for a disease known as Kuro Chi. She'll have to take this medicine every morning for the rest of her life or she'll start coughing up blood until she either takes the medicine or dies, " the doctor explained to Guy after he finished looking over her wounds.

"When can she leave?" Guy asked glancing over at the terrible wounds on the small girl that lay on the bed.

"She can leave as soon as she wakes up," the doctor answered then added," But I am curious about how this happened."

"I was taking Lee to Koneko's house and when we got there the door was open, her family was dead, and she was...well...she was like this," Guy explained to him staring at Lee who was standing next to the bed staring at Koneko.

The doctor nodded and was about to leave when he saw Koneko's eyes open.

Part of me,  
Won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,  
I don't feel so insecure.

"Why am I in the hospital. Wait, I remember that guy with weird red eyes came and..." Koneko started then trailed off before realising something.

"My parents, Satsu, Ukiyo, Umi, Kage...there dead aren't they," she said staring out the window with a distant look in her eyes.

"Unfortunately yes they are, but it'll be okay Koneko," Guy told her looking down at his feet.

After hearing that what she thought was just a nightmare was actually happening got up not caring or even knowing her legs were broken and ran out of the room.

Koneko didn't stop running until she reached a small hill outside of Konoha and collapsed onto the ground. She laid there on the ground for what seemed like hours thinking about all that had happened. Her older sisters boyfrend killed her family and only left her a live because her sister never cared about her, she had to watch her family die, she got beat up, she passed out in someone's arms, she woke up in the hospital, and now she had nowhere to live. Wow her life sucked!

Part of me,  
Won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,  
I don't feel so insecure,  
Anymore...

"Koneko! Koneko, you can't just run off like that both your legs are broken!" Guy yelled running up to her with Lee close behind.

"I don't care, besides it's not like I have anywhere or anyone left to go to in Konoha!" Koneko yelled back at him.

"Thats not true Koneko! You still have me and Lee" Guy told her. "No come on we're gonna take you home you're going to live with us."

Koneko decided not to argue and let Guy carry her back to his house.

Everybody's got their problems (problems).  
Everybody says the some thing to you.  
It's just a matter of how you solve them (solve them)  
But what else are we s'posed to do...

The days past by one by one as Koneko and Lee grew up. They attended the Konoha Academy together. Even with the past behind her with everday Koneko grew more distant until it was as if Guy and Lee didn't know who she was any more. She always wore black clothes, hoodies, long sleeved shirts, and baggy pants even when it was ninety degrees outside. After a while Guy and Lee realised even though Koneko was whole on the outside she was still broken beyond repair inside...

Or so they thought.

Part of me,  
Won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,  
I don't feel so insecure.

Part of me,  
Won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,  
I don't feel so insecure,  
Anymore...

Why do things that matter the most,  
Never end up the way we chose?  
Now that I've found a way to pay,  
I don't think I knew what I had.

So do you like it? Is it good?


	2. Profile

Here's Koneko's Profile!

Name: Koneko

Clan Name: Kinake

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Height: 4 ft 10 and a half in.

Kekkai Genkai Name: Kuro Satsu (Means black murder in japanese)

Kekkai Genkai Effects: She is 10 times stronger than Lee and 10 times faster

Appearence Hair: Long, blonde hair with flame colored streaks. Usually in a ponytail with a black hair band.

Appearence Eyes: one violet eye and one half pink half blue eye

Appearence Skin color: Her skin is really pale (imagine gaara's skin but paler)

Appearence Jewelry: black dangly earrings with a saphire and emerald rose, black velvet choker with saphire and emerald rose, matching bracelet

Appearence Clothes: Black one strap tank top that shows stomache, black shorts, black fingerless gloves, black wraps one upper arms and on her legs, black headband, black ninja sandals.

Appearence Makeup: Black nail polish, black lipstick, black eyeshadow, thick black eyeliner

Family: Mom: Mizu, Dad: Kinari, Older Brother: Satsu, Older Sister: Ukiyo, Little Brother: Kage, Little Sister: Umi

Family: Status: Parents: deceasced Siblings: deceasced

Background: After her family was murder by a mysterious person with red eyes she ends up living with her friend Rock Lee and Might Guy who wasn't Lee's father but always looked out for him (in the prologue Guy is 16 in this book in the series he is 25). When she was in the hospital after Guy and Lee found her after the murder the doctor found that amoung the many injuries she had the most serious was a disease that is only caused by a certain poison the disease is called Kuro Chi. (Kuro Chi means Black Blood in japanese)


	3. Author's Best Friend's Note

_**Author's Best Friend's Note: **_

The idiot who writes this story has just moved and has to share a computer with her assholish brother and only has a computer on the week ends and days off. Idiot will be updating her fanfics asap. And unfortunately I cannot read Jen's mind and write the chaps for her. Anndddd I'm not allowed on the phone so much so she really can't tell me what she wants to write. But again ASAP. Sooooo go away now...

_Vicky_

_PS. By the way if you didn't already get it I have full access to this account and I have to update all the fics._


End file.
